disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oogie Boogie's Song
"Oogie Boogie's Song" is the main villain song from the film, The Nightmare Before Christmas sung by Oogie Boogie and his prisoner, Santa Claus. Due to time constraints, the instrumental break was cut from it in the film, while the second verse was omitted because its sequence which was to feature bugs dancing on Oogie Boogie's arm was deemed impossible and too difficult to animate after being storyboarded. But both were present on the soundtrack of the film. Lyrics Film Version= Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about? Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes! You're jokin' me, you gotta be, This can't be the right guy! He's ancient, he's ugly; I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first. When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand, You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man! And if you aren't shakin', There's something very wrong! 'Cause this may be the last time You hear the Boogie Song! Woah Skeletons: Woah Oogie Boogie: Woah Skeletons: Woah Oogie Boogie: Woah Bats: Woah Oogie Boogie and Chorus: I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man! Santa: Release me now or you must face The dire consequences The children are expecting me So please, come to your senses Oogie Boogie: You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my ears! Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears! It's funny, I'm laughing; You really are too much. And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff... Santa: What are you going to do? Oogie Boogie: I'm going to do the best I can. Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course but yours, old boy, Now that'd be just fine. Santa: Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act! Oogie Boogie: Oh brother, you're somethin'! You put me in a spin! You aren't comprehending The position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie, And you ain't goin' nowhere! |-|Soundtrack= Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about? Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes! You're jokin' me, you gotta be, This can't be the right guy! He's ancient, he's ugly; I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first. When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand, You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man! And if you aren't shakin', There's something very wrong! 'Cause this may be the last time You hear the Boogie Song! Woah Skeletons: Woah Oogie Boogie: Woah Skeletons: Woah Oogie Boogie: Woah Bats: Woah Oogie Boogie and Chorus: I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man! Oogie Boogie: Well if I'm feelin' antsy And there's nothin' much to do, I might just cook a special batch Of snake and spider stew. And don't ya know the one thing That would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Sandy Claws To add a little spice. Chorus: Woah Oogie Boogie: Woah Chorus: Woah Oogie Boogie: Woah Chorus: Woah Oogie Boogie: Oh, yeah Oogie Boogie and Chorus: I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man! Santa: Release me now or you must face The dire consequences The children are expecting me So please, come to your senses Oogie Boogie: You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my ears! Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears! It's funny, I'm laughing; You really are too much. And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff... Santa: What are you going to do? Oogie Boogie: I'm going to do the best I can. (Musical Interlude) Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course but yours, old boy, Now that'd be just fine. Santa: Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act! Oogie Boogie: Oh brother, you're somethin'! You put me in a spin! You aren't comprehending The position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie, And you ain't goin' nowhere! Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Songs by holiday Category:Wonderful World of Color